One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 15
Platinum stepped to the lowest deck and saluted Silver. "1st Mate Silver, we are ready for departure." "Why're you telling me? I'm not the captain." Silver looked back, his eyes glowing bright white. "Captain Red instructed me to tell you before we departed. To make sure you didn't forget anything." Platinum relaxed. As his eyes wandered around the room they fell on various abstract objects. "What is this room? I've been everywhere on this ship. How come I've never seen this place before?" "Because..." Silver began. "It only opens to Red and I, for it's entrance is intertwined with our powers alone... I'm more surprised that you've got inside here." "The door was open. Sir." Platinum walked closer to Silver, still observing his surroundings, his gaze eventually falling on Rhea. "Who's that? I dint remember her being apart of the crew.. If I remember correctly there aren't any female members." "She's not apart of the crew. I'm sure you remember the blonde haired woman from earlier don't you? Well this woman is a member of her crew. I found her fighting against a monster earlier. So being the person I am, I took out the monster and she fainted from exhaustion. So I laid her to rest here." Platinum stared down at Rhea. "Silver...don't lie to me.....You knocked her out too." Silver looked down. "Nothing gets past you huh? Oh well." He shook his head standing up. "Lets get going before that man returns." "That man? Who're you talking about?" "You'll see soon enough." Silver stated, fading into a bright white light. - Kent and Jericho ran around the nearly decimated town. Looking for both the bomb and any survivors. "What the hell happened?" Jericho asked. "It's like everything here just keeled over and died!" "I'll explain later!" Kent said, barely able to get the words out. "Maybe we should split up. That we'll find it faster." "If you find it, shoot off something into the air." Jericho said to Kent. "I'll figure something out for me later. Just be on the lookout." They both nodded and separated. Kent ran down an ash filled alley, nothing remained but a busted up sign. "Come on... Where is it?!" He looked back and forth still dashing down relentlessly. Jericho hopped building to building, looking down in each alley. "Where could it be?...... The execution platform!!" Jericho skidded to a halt then dashed towards the plaza. "It has to be there." - Rhea and Fantasia stood facing each other Rhea took several steps back. "A dream?! No that's not possible. It has to be real!" She pinched herself. Nothing? It is a dream. Fantasia's eyes glowed brighter with each step she took. "A dream you can't escape from." "Whats going on here?! How'd this even happen?!" Fantasia tilted her head. "You mean you don't know?" She flicked her wrist and a small screen formed in front of her. Showing the past. On it, Rhea was fighting against Silver. With every attack she tried it failed to connect, and he overpowered her, knocking her unconscious. "I don't know what you believed to have happened... But this is the truth." Rhea scratched her head. "I'm so confused..." She walked about the beach and looked around. "Then where are all the people? What happened to Kent and Jericho? Where's the real Fantasia?!" "Fantasia.... Last I recall... The execution platform... There's no guarantee that she survived." "What did you just say?!" Rhea turned to face the copy. "She's alive, there's no doubt. And I don't wanna hear you say otherwise." "I'm simply speaking on facts... Using only what I know from Silver's memories." - Silver sat in front of Rhea, his hand on her head. "I'm sorry.. I gotta pull the plug on our little conversation." He stood up, his eyes reverting to normal. Rhea slumped over into a corner. "You need to come to terms with that there's little to no chance that your friend survived." Silver walked out the room and the door disappeared behind him. - Jericho jumped from each building, looking left and right, hurting with anxiety. "Come on... Bomb? Bomb? Bomb?!" His jaw clenched as he stopped in the plaza. "What the hell is going on?! It has to be here!!" In the corner of his eye he saw a blonde haired woman struggling to her feet. "Huh? Wait....is that?!" He jumped down and walked up to her. She turned around quickly, expanding a staff into Jericho's gut. "Leave me alone... I'm done with your shit." Her vision was blurred. "Wait... Who're you? I know you're not Red or his bitch..." She stared intently into Jericho's eyes. The staff retracted and Fantasia jumped back, staggering to remain balanced. Her staff expanded again. "Well whoever you are, I'm giving you this one last chance... Leave me alone." Jericho held his gut. "Oh....that hurt like hell..." He struggled to say. He looked up to Fantasia. His body felt heavy as he put all his weight on one leg. "Fantasia.. It's me... Jericho.." His voice was frail and soft. "I'm sorry, I don't speak jackass. You're gonna need to speak up." She started to walk away, using her staff as a cane. "I don't have time to waste on you, I need to find my friends." "But.. I am....your friend." Jericho fell to his knees. "Fantasia....wait." He reached out for her. "Hold on..." He punched the ground creating a hole around his fist. "DAMMIT I SAID WAIT!!!" His voice cracked. Fantasia stopped in her tracks and looked back, her eyes filled with anger. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to fuckboy?" She completely turned to Jericho. "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't care who you are either." "Is she still being affected by the evil energy in the area......wait...did I just ask a stupid question? She's always like this." "WHAT WAS THAT FUCKBOY?!" She yelled, charging directly for Jericho, dropping her staff down onto his shoulder, then swiping it into his head. Jericho slowly turned his head back and grabbed the staff. "Now that we're up close and personal.... Maybe now you can hear me.. Fantasia..." Jericho grabbed ahold of the golden staff and yanked it from her hands. "It's me.. Jericho." "Jericho?" She tilted her head. "Have you always had white hair?" Jericho pulled down a bunch of his hair. "Oh....I guess it is white.......... That's besides the point. Fantasia, there's a bomb on this island somewhere, and we need to find it before it detonates." "I can barely see, what use would I be?" "You can't see?" "If I could, I would've recognized you. Wouldn't I?" "Point made." Jericho stood up, laying Fantasia over his shoulder. "Well you can stay with me then. Let's go!" He jumped upon the buildings again. - Kent stopped at a dead end. He was blocked in from all sides. "Hmm....how the hell did this happen?" A sound bounced off the walls. "Hmm?" Kent looked around, pressing his ear against the walls. "What the hell is that?" The beeping sound stayed the same with each wall he passed. "Hmmm.... It's not coming from here.." He looked down to his chest and pulled out the Ruby. "................WAIT?!! THIS IS THE BOMB?!!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc